Où le jour où Sebastian Smythe fêta Pâques
by Calyx1221
Summary: Un petit OS léger et un court pour Pâques ...


Un petit OS tout léger pour Pâques … J'espère que ça vous plaira ! = D

Sebastian Smythe était fier de lui . Très fier , même . Il avait réussi son coup , pour une fois .

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était en couple avec Chandler . Vraiment en couple . Trois mois qu'il n'avait dragué aucun autre homme et qu'il s'éveillait chaque jour avec le blond à ses côtés .

Et contre toute attente , il adorait ça . Il adorait chaque moment qu'il partageait avec son petit ami , il adorait prendre sa main lorsqu'un type le regardait de manière un peu trop insistante , il adorait l'écouter parler durant des heures de choses sans intérêt .

Il avait eu un peu de mal au début C'était sa première relation sérieuse , et il doutait beaucoup de lui en même temps que de devoir supporter les regards des autres pour Chandler , lui demandant à chaque conversation ou presque si il était bien certain de vouloir s'engager avec Sebastian Smythe , LE Sebastian Smythe .

Mais trois mois après , ils étaient toujours heureux et ensembles et c'était une victoire , en quelque sorte .

La période de Pâques était arrivée , et Sebastian savait à quel point son petit amis affectionnait cette fête . Les lapins , les cloches et les chocolats envahissaient les vitrines des magasins et les yeux du blond se mettaient à briller à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose en rapport avec cette fête .

C'est donc dans le plus grand secret que Sebastian s'était mis à concocter une surprise pour Chandler , qui consisterait à cacher des œufs dans son appartement et à le décorer aux couleurs de la fête .

Pourtant , le brun détestait Pâques . Il avait vécu dans une famille qui était assez stricte , et jamais il n'avait eu droit aux chocolats que les autres enfants prenaient plaisir à déguster après les avoir cherchés durant des heures au début du printemps . Mais Sebastian aimait Chandler , et Chandler aimait Pâques , donc , quelque part , Sebastian aimait lui aussi cette fête .

Il avait tout préparé seul , profitant des absences de Chandler , lorsqu'il était en cours ou chez des amis .

Et le jour J était arrivé Il avait envoyé son petit ami faire les magasins et avait commencé à préparer sa surprise . Il avait caché les chocolats dans tous les recoins de son appartement et chaque meuble refermait une poignée de petits œufs .

Il avait ensuite accroché aux murs des banderoles et des décorations et gonflé quelques ballons .

Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop Un lapin en chocolat offert sans cérémonie aurait probablement suffit à émerveiller Chandler . Mais il voulait marquer le coup . Il voulait que cette première fête passés ensembles soit mémorable , il voulait rendre son petit ami heureux .

Et aussi , se prouver un peu à lui même qu'il était capable d'apporter du bonheur dans la vie de Chandler .

Sebastian soupira de soulagement en s'affalant sur son canapé Il avait réussit à cacher tous les œufs avant le retour de son petit ami . Tout était prêt Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour du blond .

Après quelques minutes de silence , un bruit de porte retentit et Sebastian se leva d'un bond pour aller accueillir Chandler , qui tenait un énorme paquet entre ses mains .

-Salut ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond en apercevant son petit ami .

-Tout c'est bien passé ? S'enquit Sebastian en lui souriant .

-Oui ! Sebastian ? Chandler avait dit ça d'une voix presque hésitante .

-Oui ? Le brun se figea , préoccupé par le ton de son petit ami .

-Je … Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Pâques , et je sais aussi que tes parents ne le fêtaient pas avec

toi … Et même si on ne le fêtera probablement pas tous les deux , je voulais quand même t'offrir ça . Le blond avait tendu le sachet qu'il avait entre les mains , les joues un peu rougies .

Souriant devant l'air gêné de son petit ami , Sebastian avait prit le paquet entre ses mains pour en sortir un énorme lapin en peluche qui tenait entre ses pattes une petite poule en chocolat .

Le brun eut l'impression de fondre devant ce cadeau . C'était tellement … Chandler !

-Tu aimes ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix alors que son petit ami fixait toujours son cadeau .

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas aimer quelque chose que tu m'offres ? Répondit Sebastian en prenant Chandler dans ses bras .

Le blond se détendit . Il avait eut un peu peur de la réaction de son petit ami , mais n'avait malgré tout pas pu résister à lui acheter le lapin , tant il avait trouvé injuste que les parents de Sebastian n'aient jamais fêté Pâques avec lui .

-Par contre , tu t'es trompé sur un détail . Fit Sebastian , un grand sourire aux lèvres .

-Lequel ?

Sebastian saisit la main de Chandler et l'entraîna dans le salon , où le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise devant les décorations . Ses yeux se mirent à briller il serra plus fort la main de son petit ami .

-On va fêter Pâques tous les deux . Dit le brun , ravi de l'effet de sa surprise .

Et c'est ainsi que Sebastian Smythe passa l'après midi à chercher des œufs en chocolat avec son adorable petit ami et qu'un gros lapin en peluche trouva sa place sur leur lit .


End file.
